Always Faithful Part 1
by cd11
Summary: A General Hospital tale. General Hospital is the property of its creators. This story will involve Morgan Corinthos, Sonny's youngest child. This story will eventually turn into a crossover tale. But for now we will be in Port Charles.


Always Faithful Part 1: A General Hospital tale. General Hospital is the property of its creators. This story will involve Morgan Corinthos, Sonny's youngest child. This story will eventually turn into a crossover tale. But for now we will be in Port Charles.

Michael Corinthos was dozing on his couch when there was a knock on his door. He got a smile on his face, he was expecting Starr Manning his girlfriend to be coming over they had plans for the evening.

When he got to the door he had an even bigger surprise, standing there in a military style uniform was little brother, Morgan. The brothers both looked each other over for a moment. Then Morgan, broke the silence "You look good." He said.

They both shook hands and embraced "So do you. I thought fall semester had just started?" Michael replied.

"It did, truth is I have something of a problem to deal with." Morgan said. Taking a look out the window like he was watching for someone.

Michael frowned "What's wrong?" Morgan looked to his brother "Well that's a long story, you see what happened…" Then there was a knock at the door. Morgan drops out of sight in the kitchen. Michael getting worried goes to the door, and Starr comes in. "Hi" she says with that smile that always makes Michael feel warm inside. Instantly Starr can tell something was up.

"What's wrong?" she asks. Michael gestures to Morgan now coming out of the kitchen. Nodding to Morgan, "Starr, this in my little brother Morgan, Morgan this is Starr." Morgan gives his version of Sonny's woman charming smile. "Glad to meet you at last. He said "So you're the one who got the drop on my Dad?

Looking at Michael with admiration 'I am impressed, beauty and guts an excellent combination." Starr just blushed "Glad to finally meet you at last."

"Ok, Morgan what's it all about?" Michael asked. "Why are you here and not at school?"

"I came here with a friend; she should be coming up here in a minute. I'll explain everythin when she gets up here." Michael started to get a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. "She?" he asked.

Morgan nodded; "Yeah, she."

Meanwhile on the other side of town, at the Metro Court. Carly Jax is working in her office. The phone rings "Hello." She says. The voice on the other end speaks; "Ms. Jax, this is Maj. Anne Rainer from Sherman-Johnson Military Academy. We have a situation with Morgan."

Carly's face goes pale, but she replied cooly. "What's going on with my son, Major? "

Rainer continues "He has turned up missing. He had classes this morning and did not attend them. We conducted a search of the grounds and he is nowhere to be found."

Carly's voice and blood pressure went through the roof. "HOW COULD HE BE MISSING!?" she shouted "Were the cops notified?"

"Yes ma'am they were notified immediately as was the FBI and the appropriate military investigative service as well. We have another student gone as well."

Carly takes a deep breath. I'm sorry Major" Carly said, trying to fight back tears of fear. "But I tend to freak out…"

Rainer told her "There is no reason to be sorry. I welcome it in fact it shows you care, much more then some of my student's familes do unfortunatly."

Carly regained her composure "Thank you, Major, Please keep me posted. I am going to start a search on this end."

"That will be a help. Don't worry we'll find him."

"Thank you Major Rainer, keep me posted." Carly said. She hung up the phone and a microsecond later, she was dialing the phone.

On the other end of the line, Sonny answers "Hi Carly, what's up?

"Sonny, I need you and Jason over here now!" Carly said her voice sounding very shaky. "There is a problem with Morgan."

Meanwhile back across town, "What friend? Would you just get to the point, Morgan?" Michael said staring to lose patience.

"Ok, Ok Here's the deal." Morgan goes no further as there is another knock on the door. Morgan goes to it and calls out "Rachel?" he asks. Starr and Michael glanced at each other.

"Yes" a female voice calls back. Morgan opens the door and a young girl walks in. She hugs Morgan and nods to Michael and Starr. She looked to be about 15 or 16 years of age, brown hair and eyes, quite pretty and unfortunately quite pregnant. Morgan takes her by the hand and walks her in "Rachel" he says "This is my brother Michael and his girlfriend Starr. Guys this is Rachel."

Michael and Starr nod politely then look to each "This is going to be a long night" Starr says.

"Oh Yes, a very long night." Michael replied.

End of Part 1. But we're just getting started.


End file.
